Sob a neve
by Pri V.P Magid Lestrange Riddle
Summary: Às vezes quando as dificuldades chegam não sabemos o que fazer, deixamos as tentativas e a coragem de lado.  Às vezes é preciso que alguém nos lembre de viver.  E, para mim, esse alguém está no vento. Ou na minha loucura.


Três gotas de tinta sujaram o pergaminho e logo as lágrimas se misturaram a elas. As madeixas cor de fogo esvoaçavam e seus olhos castanhos se perdiam na imensidão do horizonte noturno, a neve caindo encobria tudo. Mas não a dor de Gina.

Afastou a cadeira e foi observar mais pela janela. A lua não brilhava, entretanto ela não precisava de luz para ver aquelas cenas: Piqueniques à sombra do cedro localizado no meio do jardim, risadas e corridas entre as flores da primavera, abraços enquanto rolavam nas folhas caídas do outono e mesmo os anjos que desenhavam na neve juntos nas tardes de Inverno.

Harry e Gina. O casal perfeito, o casamento perfeito, a casa perfeita.

Gina fez carinho em sua barriga avantajada, a gestação já se aproximava do final e ao pensar nisso sabia que até mesmo seu filho sentia saudade do pai. Ela sentiu o bebê remexer em seu ventre e as lágrimas brotaram com mais intensidade, impulsionadas pelo ódio de Voldemort.

O maldito que destruíra sua família, sua vida, e metade da sua casa naquela noite fatídica. Porém o desgraçado não ia conhecer seu filho, pois Harry garantira que seu pequeno herdeiro vivesse em uma leve paz. Sim, ainda havia Comensais por ai, espreitando e esperando o melhor momento para tentar sua vingança. E que viessem porque Gina também tinha contas a acertar com eles e se arrependia de nunca ter realmente participado da Guerra.

Ah, como se arrependia! Talvez se ela tivesse lutado sua força poderia ter salvado tantas pessoas! Ela, que treinara por tanto tempo e derrotara três comensais naquela noite!

No fundo, contudo, sabia que Harry estava certo quando praticamente ordenou que ela fugisse para proteger o bebê. Ele era o tesouro que os dois protegeriam com a vida.

O bebê remexeu em seu ventre outra vez e um sorriso lhe veio por entre as lágrimas. Perdera seu amor, mas não perdera o elo mais precioso de sua ligação: o Amor. E a prova desse Amor estava crescendo em seu ventre dia após dia e ela com certeza ia ensinar-lhe quem foi seu Pai: O grande Harry Potter.

Um vento gélido entrou pela janela e passou por Gina, lhe causando um arrepio. Talvez ela devesse sair da janela, poderia fazer mal ao bebê.

Uma nova rajada de vento entrou e Gina virou as costas para se deitar. Mas aquele vento não era gélido como o anterior, ele era cálido, e cheio de amor. E aquele perfume era inconfundível, vinha misturado com o cheiro do cedro e de repente Gina sabia o que fazer. Calçou suas sandálias e saiu praticamente correndo escada abaixo, rumo ao seu jardim. Atravessou a sala e nem notou que a lareira acesa parecia que iria trazer alguém.

Não podia ir muito rápido por conta da barriga, mas tinha pressa. Conhecia aquele calor melhor do que sua vida. Os flocos de neve começavam a cair sobre seus cabelos com delicadeza, deixando-os molhados e frios.

O cedro surgiu no meio da escuridão, coberto de neve e gelo. Gina parou sob ele e procurou pelo cheiro, sentindo-o em todos os lugares a sua volta.

_Harry? Estou enlouquecendo, não estou?

E aquele vento veio mais uma vez, mais forte e quente e a cercou. E no seu íntimo Gina sabia quem era, mesmo que isso fosse confessar sua loucura.

O sussurro distante lhe preencheu os ouvidos e o coração. Suas batidas se aceleraram e seu espírito se acendeu de felicidade.

_Gina, por que choras? Abandonaste sua esperança?

_Harry – as lágrimas quase a cegavam e ela sentou-se sobre a neve – como eu poderia não chorar? A que esperança eu vou me agarrar, aqui, onde tudo me lembra você?

Gina sentiu aquele calor tocar sua barriga, como se fosse uma mão.

_Aqui está sua esperança Gina, será que você já se esqueceu da nossa felicidade?

_Nem um único momento na minha vida.

_Então, por que eu vejo a tristeza te dominar? Meu Amor, eu jamais vou lhe deixar. Mas estou decepcionado por ver como você abandonou sua força e a esperança.

Aquele calor aqueceu seu rosto, como um carinho, um afago especial que Harry adorava lhe fazer.

_Eu estou lutando, mas é difícil ficar aqui sem você.

_Eu estou em tudo aqui Gina, inclusive e especialmente em você.

O calor começou a enfraquecer e Gina sentiu o desespero da solidão tentar dominar seu coração.

_Não me deixe! Por favor, Harry. Outra vez não!

_Eu estou em você Gina, eu estou com você para sempre. Mesmo que você se case novamente, que você se mude, eu estarei com você pra sempre. E sempre que o frio da noite vier, eu lhe aquecerei. E sempre que um sorriso surgir no seu rosto, então eu também sorrirei.

_Eu tenho medo. Como posso cuidar sozinha do nosso filho?

_Você não está sozinha Gina. Nosso filho é a prova disso.

Aquele calor tornou a aquecer seu rosto e Gina chorou outra vez. A neve já encobria boa parte dos seus cabelos vermelho fogo e começava a gelar suas mãos nuas.

_Não chore, pois suas lágrimas também são minhas. Não se esqueça Gina: eu estou em você, sou sua força e coragem.

O vento cálido que rodeava Gina começou a desaparecer e ela tentou segurar aquela sensação de amor e segurança por mais tempo, queria tê-lo junto de si por mais um momento que fosse. Seu coração estava aquecido e cheio de forças, mas era egoísmo querer mais um tempo? Era egoísmo querer que a pessoa que mais amou estivesse ali?

E quando nada mais restava daquele calor as últimas palavras que Harry lhe dissera em vida ecoaram na sua cabeça.

_"Eu estou com você Gina. Você é uma grande mulher, cheia de força e amor. Eu te amo e nada pode apagar esse Amor. Jamais. Não chore, pois você sabe que não suporto te ver chorar. E não esqueça de ensinar nosso filho a ser um apanhador"._

Gina abriu um sorriso, como há muito não fazia, e com as mãos sobre a barriga agradeceu aos céus por aquela oportunidade.

_Meu filho será feliz e jamais deixarei que se esqueça do Amor que o protege. Você será um grande apanhador, como seu pai. Está no seu sangue e só basta sua decisão para que siga o caminho. Meu pequeno herói, eu farei seu destino diferente, juro.

O corpo de Gina estava todo enregelado e sua visão começava a limpar, agora que se livrara das lágrimas. Tudo a sua volta parecia reluzir sob a neve, parecia que estava vendo um mundo que há muito deixara para trás.

Havia mesmo esquecido sua felicidade? Sua esperança?

_Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui fora na neve? Sem um agasalho apropriado e essa hora? Onde você está com a cabeça?

Hermione acabara de parar ao seu lado com um cobertor enrolado no corpo, um cachecol e muitas roupas de frio. A bronca vinha da madrinha preocupada com seu afilhado.

_Senti vontade de vir aqui Mione, tinha alguém me esperando.

Hermione lhe olhou desconfiada, como se tivesse certeza de que ela estava ficando louca. De repente sua feição mudou para pena e compaixão e Gina riu.

_Não sinta pena de mim Mione, eu estou bem.

_Mas Gina, não há mais ninguém aqui. Quem você veio encontrar?

_Não importa. Ele veio me mostrar o meu erro e agora eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer.

_Gina, você...

_Esqueça isso Mione. Dá cá esse cobertor e vamos sair da neve.

Hermione lhe estendeu o cobertor e Gina se enrolou nele, sentindo seu corpo voltar à vida. Hermione notou o sorriso de Gina, alegre como jamais pensara ver e sua confusão aumentou.

_Gina, você está bem mesmo?

As duas começaram a caminhar em direção a casa e a gargalhada de Gina ecoou pelo jardim.

_Nunca estive melhor. É assim tão raro me ver sorrir?

_Não. É claro que não Querida. E então, como está a sua coluna de amanhã do Profeta?

_Cheia de tinta e lágrimas. Mas agora eu sei o que devo escrever Mione, você verá.

**"Quando você partiu**

**Achei que meu mundo se fora**

**Mas hoje você me sorriu**

**Minha luz guia, aquele que me adora.**

**Você sempre será minha esperança**

**Por maior que seja a tristeza**

**Tenho certeza**

**De que você me trará de volta a felicidade.**

**Como uma criança**

**Você me disse a verdade**

**E agora eu sei, mesmo que só para mim,**

**Que a morte não é o fim."**

**Por: Ginevra Potter.**


End file.
